maryversefandomcom-20200214-history
Being Maryam Wells
Being Maryam Wells is a autobiography released by American author, video blogger, and hair and makeup artist Maryam Wells. It was published by Xilbris Publishing on - In addition to dealing with her childhood and her rise to fame as an author of the popular Sisterly Love series, a YouTube blogger, a fashion designer, hair stylist, and a salon owner, Wells also discusses her hellish memories of being a victim of harassment and bullying in high school, the loss of her father and the events of her rise to success. Background The story is a biography of Wells' career and early childhood life, spanning from 1990 to the present. The story talks about her childhood, the loss of her brother, her struggles in high school, her struggles to live up to people's expectations, life after high school, struggling to break out on her own, her father's death to cancer, taking charge of her own destiny, leaving home, her YouTube career, relationships and her time as a actress, singer, and author. In the other chapters, up until chapter seven, it talks about her struggles with high school with being a victim of bullying and harassment by students she didn't know. She also revealed that she was bullied by her biology teacher, which caused her to change classes. She revealed that she was in Modern Dance class for two years in her freshman and sophomore years of high school and she watched "Flashdance" in order to learn the Dancing pace. In the chapter "My Life After High School" it talks about Wells' post high school life and how she had spent eight years until she finally decides to take charge of her destiny. In the chapter, she talks about her struggles to body issues and how it began. In the other chapters like "My Toughest Ordeal" it talks about her father's cancer diagnosis and death, along with her grief. Wells revealed that talking about her father's passing and the aftermath still upsets her. In the chapter "Making It On My Own" it talks about Maryam's hard decision to leave the security of her home and move to Downtown Los Angeles to attend college. Wells reveals how telling her mother about leaving home was tough on the both of them. In the chapter (entitled "High School Hell!") it talks about her being harassed and bullied in high school. In the chapter "Being Conflicted", it talks about having trouble making choices when it came to attending two acting schools in Los Angeles and whether or not to pursue a career in show business after hearing about the senseless murder as an young aspiring pop star. In the chapter "The Tough Decision", it talks about Maryam realizing that she would rather pursue a career in beauty for the final time after after realizing that she didn't want to pursue in entertainment. In the chapter, "Fighting a Good Fight", it talks about Maryam joining organisations to defend the rights of humans and women after Donald Trump unleashed his prejudice following his inauguration in the white house. In the chapter, "Bumpy Road", it talks about Maryam's struggles to juggle both helping out at home and attending beauty classes at college. She reveals her struggles in Freshman Cosmetology with it came to passing tests and spending a lot of money on the things she needed. In the chapter, "Online Fashionista", it talks about Maryam's first business. Her online clothing business called Ms. M. She reveals about how she started it in order save money to open her own salon. Category:Books written by Maryam Wells